The creation of tables, as text material or presentation material, is a common but important task. Also, a method that employs tables whose frame lines are not displayed to define layouts is widely used in the preparation of web pages. The creation of tables is made possible by various application programs. As a conventional example of a basic method used for the creation of tables, a table is prepared for which the structure (the number of rows and the number of columns and the size of each cell) has previously been determined, and then, the contents are created.
However, for the preparation of a table having a complicated structure, this method presents the following problems. First, for a table having a complicated structure, it is difficult to know the exact number of rows and the number of columns that will ultimately be needed before the creation of the table. In many cases, rows and columns must be added or deleted later. Second, when a default table is created without being customized especially, the number of cells included in rows and columns tends to be fixed, and a process for combining or dividing cells is therefore required. Thus, a technique that supports an operation for creating a table having a complicated structure is desired.
A technique has been proposed whereby a plurality of patterns for table structures are designated in advance in correlation with the symbolic system, and based on input symbol strings, the patterns are sequentially employed to create tables. According to this tool, a complicated table can be easily created, so long as a user possesses expertise in the handling of symbols. Another technique has been proposed by which the patterns of tables, whose rows and columns are arranged in a nested structure, are managed in advance as tree structures, and a table is created based on a pattern designated by a user. According to this technique, since the patterns are managed in accordance with the tree structures, tables with relatively complicated structures can be easily prepared.
An additional technique has also been proposed, by which when special characters (temporary ruled lines) representing ruled lines are entered between character strings, temporary ruled lines are connected and changed to form frames for a table. According to this technique, even when a user does not create ruled lines, in anticipation of the contents to be entered in individual cells, the ruled lines are prepared based on the contents actually displayed in these cells, so that the likelihood that a table will have to be reconstructed is reduced, and work efficiency can be improved.
Further, there is a well known web page preparation support tool by which an object, displayed on an editing screen, is employed to create an HTML file describing a table where the pertinent object is used as a cell. According to this tool, since the position of the object, as arranged by a user, is maintained unchanged, intuitive image editing is made possible.
There are drawbacks to the known techniques. Acquiring expertise in and mastering asymbolic system is not always easy and it is anticipated that even a skilful computer user may have difficulty in handling the symbols. Moreover, in some cases a relatively large number of operations are required to appropriately select a required pattern. Frequently, the table created through the use of the known techniques does not match the structure envisioned by a user.
Furthermore, when a web page creation support tool is employed to arbitrarily arrange a plurality of objects, the structure of a table becomes complicated than expected and the size of the necessary HTML file can become large. For example, when a plurality of objects that should be aligned in the same row are slightly shifted vertically, the resulting table may display the objects in different rows. It may take a long time to generate a screen representation of the table. The delay may irritate the user of the browser generating the display.
In this case, when it is imperative that a plurality of objects be aligned in the same row, the burden imposed on a user is increased. Although grid lines could be employed that limit the locations of the objects to predetermined grid points, determining the disposition of the grid lines may not be easy, and the degree of freedom of the layout is reduced.
To resolve these shortcomings, one objective of the present invention is to provide an editing apparatus, an editing method and a program product therefor. This objective is achieved by a combination of the features described in the independent claims. The dependent claims of the present invention define additional advantageous specific examples of the present invention.